Yellow Roses
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: Yellow roses— the symbol of friendship A short story of Hikari's first love. OC/KH3 spoilers.


A/N: originally posted at tumblr, but I decided to post the one-shot here too because a lot of people don't usually go to my tumblr just to read lol

If I don't post the one-shot here, people might actually be confused for the next chapter of Dandelion's Glory. Since there's a lot of element taken from this one-shot and the comic I drew at tumblr.

For those of you who have already read this one-shot from tumblr, I fixed a few things and added a few scenes!

Contains spoilers from KH3! Please don't read this story if you don't want to be spoiled.

Enjoy~

* * *

_Yellow roses— the symbol of friendship_

_A short story of Hikari's first love._

* * *

_-x-x-x-_

* * *

"_Sweetie, it seems like you love him. I can feel it. You care about him more than yourself."_

"_I'm certain this boy cares about you too."_

"_Your love is pure. It's true love, my dear." _

* * *

The sunset was as beautiful as ever from the top of the Clock Tower. It was peaceful up there. The wind was gentle despite the height and the warm rays of the setting sun was comforting. Twilight Town was always a world that has a calm and homey atmosphere.

Hikari sat on Clock Tower alone, staring off into the distance. In her hand was a bracelet—a good luck charm her friends made for her 14th birthday. She was turning 16 soon. Two years have passed in a blur, with the keyblade war and the aftermath occurring just a little over a year ago.

Everything is peaceful. Their mission was completed.

"I didn't expect you to be here."

A voice.

"Hey, Isa." Hikari greeted and watched as the blue-haired man took a seat beside her. She hummed as she placed her hand under her chin. Isa gave her a curious look in return. "Huh—that's weird. Isn't this the moment where you magically pull out sea salt ice cream from your pockets?" She joked, sniggering behind her hand.

Isa cracked a smile at her joke. "Very funny. I just so happen to walk by and saw you here." He explained. He never expected the girl to visit Twilight Town. Usually when she does, she would go straight to look for them in town—not sit alone at the Clock Tower looking so troubled. "Is there something bothering you?" He asked straightly to the point.

There was no use lying to him.

"…just a little something."

"It doesn't sound like a little."

Hikari sighed softly.

The two of them sat in silence. Isa never pushed her to talk when she wasn't ready, instead he waited and waited.

The brunette looked like she was having an internal conflict.

"Do you promise you won't talk to anyone about this?" Hikari asked, turning to look at Isa with a serious look.

Isa raised an eyebrow. It was rare to see her like this. "My lips are sealed."

The brunette took a deep breath, exhaling loudly, "There's this… guy that I like."

"A guy?" Isa chuckled. _A boy_. He thought it was something serious involving life or death. But it was about a _boy_. He has heard stories from Sora, Riku and Kairi about the youngest having the worst of luck when it comes to romance. He smiled when Hikari shot him a look, giving him the stink-eye. "Sorry, sorry. Please continue."

"Okay… So, I asked the Love Experts in Arendelle and they say that it's true love or something, but I dunno. Like, I like him, but I dunno if I can really tell him or if he likes me back. I think he likes me too, but maybe I'm just overthinking it and—"

Isa placed his hand on her shoulder, "You're rambling." He stopped her and smiled.

Hikari sighed and tilted her head up to look at the sky. "What do you think I should do?" She asked him. "I don't want to sound stupid or anything."

Isa hummed, his arms crossed and eyes closed. "I think you should go ask him. Tell him how you really feel. Start telling him from when you begin to like him." He advised, telling her a step by step guide.

Hikari gave it a thought, "Do you really think he likes me back?"

"You won't know until you try." the blue-haired man said and the girl pouted. "Who's this lucky guy? Tidus?"

Almost immediately, Hikari rejected his answer. "NO! Oh no! Why?!" she gave Isa a horrified look. Tidus was her classmate and her best friend since she was three years old. She could only see him as a friend and nothing more. She knew Tidus thought of the same since Selphie asked about it once. "We've been best friends since we were three! I don't think of Tidus that way!"

Isa gave an amused chuckle. "Wakka then?"

The keyblade wielder deadpanned. "You're so bad at guessing."

"I won't know until you tell me."

Hikari pursed her lips, trying to consider if she should tell him or not. If she told Roxas and or Xion, they would definitely pester her into confessing her love. Same goes if she told either Sora and or Kairi.

"….."

"Come again?"

"…it's Riku." Hikari said a little louder, though it was a mumble, Isa heard it.

"Riku, huh? I can say you're already a match." Isa gave a nod of approval. He wasn't that surprised. Riku was his third guess if Hikari told him to continue the guessing game. The girl whined, covering her face with her hands out of embarrassment. It reminded him of a memory long ago. "I used to like this one girl too."

Hikari spluttered, "WHAT?! Really?!"

"You look surprised."

"Duh! Who is it?" Hikari asked him excitedly. Isa never told her anything about his love life. He was always so secretive about it. She doubted she would ever get a name out of the blue haired man, but it was worth asking. "What did she say? Yes?"

"I never asked."

Hikari slumped her shoulders, "Aw man… I really wanted to know." She said in disappointment.

Isa laughed, "It's all in the past now. It was one of my regrets not to ask. That's why you should never waste a chance. Go and ask him."

"Okay! Thanks, Isa!"

* * *

-x—x—x-

It was the next day.

"Hey, you coming to the beach, man?" Hayner asked the tall man. The gang was all dressed and ready, except for the blue-haired man who was still wearing his regular outfit. "You know, you're going to get heatstroke if you wear that." He joked, pointing to the jacket he's wearing.

"You're not coming, Isa?" Xion asked, holding the inflatable beach ball in her hands. She pouted when Isa only answered her question with a small smile. During the year, they all became good friends regardless of the past. "Everyone's going! You're going to miss all the fun!"

Lea nodded his head, sliding his sunglasses up. "Yeah man, don't tell me you forgot?"

They were all at the station, waiting for the train to depart. Lea, Roxas, Xion, Hayner, Pence, Olette and finally Isa, were all there. They planned the beach vacation from a month ago. It was impossible for a man like Isa to just forget.

Of course, Isa remembered of the vacation. He just has to meet up with Hikari before going. He promised to listen to her about her confession to Riku. He wondered how it went. During his time as a Nobody, he saw how much Riku and Hikari cares for each other. A cute couple, might he add.

Isa shook his head, "I didn't. I'll catch up with you all soon. I just need to meet up with a friend first."

The redhead grinned, wrapping his arm around his best friend's neck. "Ohohoho! Alright! Catch up with us soon."

"But he's going to miss—" Roxas gave a look at Lea.

Lea tsked, moving his finger left and right. "Roxas, Roxas, you don't understand." He said as he dragged the boy into the train. Everyone else followed suit, saying their goodbyes and for Isa to hurry and catch up as soon as possible. The redhead stood by the door of the train, "I want details, okay? _Details_. Tell me who she is." he winked.

"Whoever said it was a she?"

Lea spluttered. "Really?"

Isa crossed his arms, a chuckle escaping his lips. "I made a promise not to utter a single word." He said with a smirk and Lea shot him a halfhearted glare. "See you later, Lea." He raised his hand.

"Yeah."

There was a whistle and the doors closed. The train left the station and Isa made his way to the top of the Clock Tower. He hoped he didn't made Hikari wait long, but he did say he would be late.

When he reached the top, Hikari was already there, but there was something off. She wasn't sitting at the edge. She was sitting on the floor inside the small space under the roof of the tower.

'_That's why I didn't see her.' _

Isa walked closer and took a seat beside her. They sat in silence. He knew something was wrong the moment when he saw her form. She was curled up into a ball, her face buried in her arms.

_Rejection_. He thought.

"Hikari—"

"I didn't ask him."

Isa raised an eyebrow.

Hikari opened her hand, staring at the object in hand. "He confessed first—"

Isa didn't know why it made her feel down and upset. She was supposed to be happy if Riku confessed to her first.

"—to Naminé."

Oh. _Oh_.

Isa felt sympathetic. Her first crush liked someone else. It was her first heartbreak and it pained him to see her like this. The girl who was always encouraging and supportive to others. "Hikari—"

"It's okay. I'm happy for them." Hikari turned to face him, a grin on her face. To Isa, that grin on her face seem forced to hide the pain in her heart. He doesn't need a machine to tell him. She raised her good luck charm made by Naminé and Riku with a smile on her face. "It's a good thing I didn't ask him or else it's gonna be super awkward." She laughed it off naturally.

Isa opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"I'm glad Riku asked Naminé out. They're really cute together! Did you know they're going to Disney Town for their first date? It's a bummer though… I wanted to be the one who takes Naminé out for her first date to Disney Town. Riku stole my thunder—"

The scarred man pulled the brunette closer, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting manner. Her words didn't match her heart. He could actually feel it. How sad and heartbroken she is.

"—and… they and… they plan to—" Hikari trailed off as the tears she has been holding began to fall.

"It's okay."

_It's okay._

Isa waited until Hikari calmed down. It was rare to see her crying her heart out. He offered a handkerchief for her and she took it, wiping her tears and blowing her stuffed nose. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Hikari laugh a little. "Okay. Sorry about that."

Isa shook his head, "You don't have to apologize." He said. Truth be told, he never expected this outcome. He thought will all of the things they've been through together, they might end up together. But fate has other plans. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Nah, it's okay. Besides, you have to meet up with the others at the beach, right?" Hikari said as she stood up, looking at Isa with a grin. She awkwardly raised the wet handkerchief, staring at it with disgust. "I'll return this to you later."

Isa didn't stand, "I have plenty of time. They can wait for a couple of hours." He stated and after a thought, the brunette sat back down. "Tell me from the start."

And she did.

"I see…" Isa lowered his gaze, a hand on his chin. When Hikari wanted to tell her feelings to Riku, the silver-haired teen had already confessed to Naminé and came to her for advice for their first date. No wonder Hikari was so hurt. "Have you told Sora about this?" He asked.

Hikari shook her head. "Nah! You know how much of a snitch he is." She was already back to her old self, trying to brush the incident off as nothing but a mere dust. "One word of this and he'll tell Riku! Can't tell Kairi either… Roxas and Xion too… Actually, can you keep this as a secret between us?" She clapped her hands together, hoping Isa wasn't a snitch like her friends when it comes to this.

"One day, you need to tell him about how you really feel, Hikari." Isa advised seriously, although agreeing with her terms, he didn't quite answer it.

"I know…" she sighed, "I rather keep our friendship than have it broken apart. Who knows? Maybe my feelings for him will go away by the time I tell him." she twiddled with the good luck charm, staring at it with a pout.

Both Naminé and Riku are important to her. She didn't want to break their relationship just because she liked Riku and besides, Riku doesn't think of her that way either. He thought of her as a little sister. It would just be an awkward situation for the three of them if Hikari had confessed.

"Let's make a deal." Isa suddenly said. "I'll keep this as a secret, but you have to tell Riku how you really feel one day. Do you agree?"

"…sounds fair." Hikari smiled, shaking her hand with Isa, sealing the deal. "Not now, but maybe a few years later? Like maybe when I'm a grandma?"

"Hikari."

The keyblade wielder laughed.

Isa smiled and stood up. "Let's go." He offered his hand to help her up.

"To where?" Hikari asked curiously, taking his hand.

"The beach. Everyone will be happy to see you." Isa replied as they both made their way down the stairs. He glanced over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of her expression. "Don't worry, I'll pay for your ticket."

Hikari stopped on the stairs. "Hey, Isa."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

* * *

-x-x-x-

I actually like Namiku sooooooo yeah! They really do look cute together!

I realize that Naminé wants to see Repliku the most from the interviews, but I thought of this scene wayyyy before the game came out so I decided to go with it.

Tell me whatcha guys think of this little one shot haha

You can read how the "confession" go in a comic I drew for Valentine. It's at my tumblr.

Unfortunately, it's not a fanfic. Instead it's drawn in the form of a comic and a crossover with BNHA.


End file.
